Historia innego początku: Rozdział 8
Spisek w sali obiadowej - One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 8 W domu panny Kay'i rozpoczęła się uczta. Na stoły wyłożono dużo różnorodnych potraw, niektórych aż pływających w tłuszczu, a innych, lżejszych, to sałatek, to owoców... Smoker nie był przekonany, co do przyjścia tutaj, jednak skoro cała reszta postanowiła przyjść, ostatecznie przyjął propozycje, choć bardzo niechętnie. Ciągle jeszcze brakowało organizatora, lokaja Kurahadola. To na jego propozycję, Kaya zgodziła się na odbycie kolacji w takim dużym gronie. Mimo jednak braku jednej osoby, Luffy szybko zaczął pochłaniać masowe ilości jedzenia i gdyby inni także nie zaczęli jeść, nic by dla nich nie zostało. Usopp usiadł blisko pani gospodarz, zaczął jej opowiadać niestworzone historie o swoich przygodach, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Siedząca w pobliżu Nami, często cicho chihotała z jego opowiadań. W końcu, przybył i sam lokaj. Kurahadol był w średnim humorze, ale starał się zachowywać zimną twarz. - Przepraszam, za spóźnienie. Chciałbym was powitać na kolacji, ale widzę... - większość talerzy była już pusta, wszystko dzięki gumowemu żołądkowi Luffy'ego - ...widzę, że sami się już obsłużyliście. Cóż, może podać wam coś do picia? - Nie potrzeba, na stole stoi sok i woda. - powiedział Merry. - A może jest sake? - spytał Zoro. - Tak, oczywiście. Zaraz przyniosę panu trochę. Komuś jeszcze? Może panu, kapitanie? - Nie, obejdzie się bez. W końcu, Kurahadol przekonał do wypicia sake jeszcze Luffy'ego, Nami, Usoppa i wszystkich marynarzy. W kuchni jednak dosypał jeszcze coś do trunków. Po kilkunastu minutach, Zoro już spał. Kurahadol naprawdę zdziwił się, czemu środek zadziałał tak szybko, ale nie było dobrze, bo inni wciąż nie spali. Jeśli sobie wszystko uświadomią... - Posłuchajcie... - chciał odwrócić ich uwagę od śpiącego łowcy piratów, lecz przerwała mu Kaya. - Poczekaj, czemu Zoro zasnął? Cios w plecy. Cała prawda za chwilę się wyjawi, a on nie zdążył niczego dosypać kapitanowi, choć wielokrotnie próbował. - Hah, to nic. - zaśmiał się Luffy - Zoro lubi zasypiać w różnych dziwnych miejscach i chwilach. Z Kurahadola zeszło powietrze. Uff... Tak blisko. Jednak nadal nie było dobrze, ciągle kapitan, czyli najgroźniejszy z możliwych przeciwników, nie miał okazji zjeść coś na sen. Mogło być groźnie, a jako, że zbliżał się już czas... Nagle Kurahadol cicho, bez słowa wyszedł z sali. - Panie Kurahadol! - pobiegł za nim Merry, nie wiedząc, co się stało. Lokaj zniknął w swoim pokoju. - P-Proszę pana...? - mówił stojąc w drzwiach. Nie chciał zbytnio wchodzić w przestrzeń Kurahadola. - Merry... Widzisz księżyc? - Nie widzę, ale wiem, że dzisiaj ma być w pierwszej kwardzie. - Tak, pierwsza kwarda. - nagle, usłyszał dźwięk zderzania się metalu - Taki księżyc mnie ożywia. Sprawia, że jestem bardziej... Żądny krwi. Te ostatnie słowa przeraziły mężczyznę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, chciał uciec... Jednak szybki ruch ostrzy lokaja pozbawił go przytomności. Na podłogę upadł ciężko ranny, przecięty w pięciu miejscach na brzuchu. ---- - Kapitanie! Kapitanie! - krzyczała trójka dzieci u wejścia do dużego domu Kayi. Po usłyszeniu słów Kuro i dziwnego faceta, zostali zauważeni i nawet niewiadomo kiedy, zasnęli. Dziwne, że nic im się nie stało, ale widocznie nie uznano ich za zagrożenie. Drzwi otworzyła panna Kaya. - Ninjin, Piiman, Tamanegi. Co się stało? - spytała spokojnie. - Musicie uciekać, Kurahadol jest zły i chce nas wszystkich zabić! ---- Ta informacja wstrząsneła wszystkimi w sali jadalnej. Żeby Kurahadol był piratem i chciał dokonać takiego czynu!? - Kurahadol... Że też nie rozpoznałem w nim kapitana Kuro! Cóż, myślałem że dawno zginął. Ale w takim razie, po co by zapraszał nas, marynarzy na kolacje? - spytał Smoker. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Nie dosyć, że Zoro i Luffy spali już w najlepsze, Usopp nagle powalił się na stół, a Kaya, Nami a także inni marynarze zaczęli gorzej się czuć, jakby naprawde silnie chciało im się spać. - A więc to tak! - krzyknął Smoker - To zasadzka! Wiedziałem, że jest w nim coś podejrzanego. - nagle, słychać było szczęk metalu i ciężkie kroki kogoś idącego korytarzem - Dzieciaki, schowajcie się! Do środka wszedł Kuro. Wchodząc do środka, widział tylko Smokera. Kapitan z małą pomocą dzieci odsunął wszystkich pod ścianę. - Hmm... Gdzie są wszyscy, panie kapitanie? - Wyszli, by nabrać świeżego powietrza. - powiedział ironicznie - A jak tam kolacja, kapitanie Kuro? Te słowa nie przestraszyły pirata, nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Głośno się zaśmiał i poprawił okulary wewnętrzną częścią dłoni. - Kapitan Kuro, mistrz planowania. Trzy lata temu upozorował własną śmierć, poświęcając swojego człowieka! - No, no, no. Widzę, że mnie znasz. Mamy, a raczej mieliśmy ten sam szczebel władzy, kapitan. Co powiesz na małe porównanie sił? Gdy jeszcze to mówił, Smoker miał tuż gotowe do ataku Jitte i zaatakował nim przeciwnika, celując w brzuch. Ten jednak, zrobił szybki unik i przebiegając koło Smokera, starał się go pociąć. - Huh, diabelski owoc. Jak tu pokonać dym? - nagle, Kuro wyskoczył przez okno. Gdy tylko Smoker się wychylił, go już nigdzie nie było. - A niech cie! - na chwilę, postanowił go zostawić. Starał się obudzić wszystkich. Krzyczał, niektórych uderzał, a nawet polał wodą. Nic z tego. - Jednak, muszę chyba sam skopać mu tyłek. - Skopać? - powiedział dosyć cicho Luffy. Otworzył oczy i, choć było mu ciężko, wstał na nogi. Smoker był przeraźliwie zdziwiony, czy ten chłopak ma jakieś granice!? Wystarczy, że powie się koło niego jakieś hasło, już wstaje. Luffy ciągle ciężko się chwiał, ale oparł się o ścianę. - Komu trzeba skopać tyłek? ---- Statek przycumował do brzegu. Wielki Jolly Roger można było łatwo rozpoznać. Piraci Czarnego Kota! Była załoga kapitana Kuro! Mężczyzna już czekał na nich na miejscu. Był tam także szalony hipnotyzer. - Jango, to mój dzień! - A jakże, kapitanie. - Nie nazywaj mnie tym tytułem... - powiedział groźnie. - Dobra, dobra... Już! Nie ma się co tak stresować! Był środek nocy, wszyscy spali. Kuro myślał, że Smoker ruszy za nim, lecz nawet mimo, że minęło jakieś 10 minut, nie było po nim widać żadnego śladu. Może i to lepiej, a może i gorzej. Co jak co, odwrotu już nie było, Kuro i ta banda piratów musieli działać! Jeden z grupki podbiegł do mężczyzny i krzyknął: - Kapitanie, jesteśmy gotowi. Jaki jest plan? Słowa pirata rozdrażniły Kuro. - Mówiłem wam to już, nie tytułujcie mnie waszym kapitanem, jasne!? - jednak, trzeba było działać. Takie drażnienie się na pewno nie pomoże nikomu w wykonaniu planu - Że też znowu muszę wam to powtarzać... Nasz cel znajduje się w tamtym budynku - wskazał na dom Kayi - Poza tym, macie pozabijać wszystkich na swojej drodze. - Tajest, kap... - nagle wszyscy umilkli, uświadamiając sobie, po może ich za takie słowa czekać. Pierwsi piraci zaczęli wbiegać na wyspę. Była ona, można tak to ująć - na urwisku, dlatego wejść można było na nią tylko przez skarpę. Nagle jednak, gdy już mieli wejść, coś ich zatrzymało. Jakaś niezrozumiała siła zrzuciła wszystkich z powrotem na plaże. - Ka-Kapitanie Kuro! Z tej mgły wyrastają kończyny! - Kiri no kemuri! (Mgła dymu) - to kapitan Smoker zatrzymał ich, przed wejściem na górę. Dym zaczął zbliżać się do nich i wyłaniały się z niego ręce, nogi oraz Jitte. Kapitan bezlitośnie atakował piratów, a gdy wszyscy byli już wystarczająco daleko, zmaterializował się przed nimi. - Ah... Kapitanie Smoker... - zaczął spokojnie Kuro - Walczyłem z jednym takim jak ty. Logia! Diabelski Owoc! Nie udało mi się go pokonać, jednak tym razem... Teraz nie przegram! - A ty ciągle swoje, ha! W życiu nie przegram z takim ścierwem, jak ty! Piraci zaczęli atakować Smokera. Próbowali przejść za niego, za skarpę, jednak nieskutecznie. Wszyscy byli zatrzymywani. Kuro postanowił działać. Zaatakował Smokera, a ten, gdy ostrza zbliżyły się do niego, zdematerializował się, przez co piraci mogli przejść. - Hanbun Shakushi! Tatsumaki! - biegnąc naprawdę szybko dookoła, wykonał małe tornado, które zaczęło kierować ciałem Smokera. By mógł cokolwiek zrobić, musiał się zmaterializować. Było to ciężkie, do tego czasu piraci zdołali już przejść skarpę. Jednak, gdy tylko mu się to udało, Kuro wyskoczył w powietrze i pociął w kilku miejscach kapitana. Nie było to jeszcze poważne, ale z ran zaczęła płynąć krew. Jednak, nie było to koniec problemów piratów. Gdy tylko Smoker zniknął z ich drogi, na wzniesieniu pojawił się Luffy. Był ciągle zaspany, mrużył oczy, ziewał... Jednak coś nie pozwalało mu zasnąć. Gdy pierwszy pirat zbliżył się do niego, zaatakował go techniką Gomu Gomu no Pistol i jakby za machnięciem różdżki, przebudził się. Jakby adrenalina obudziła go do walki. - Co to ma być!? - słyszano wśród piratów, którzy zobaczyli rozciągające się ręce gumiaka - Następny władający!? - Gomu Gomu no... Gatling! - i po chwili wszyscy piraci wrócili na swoje miejsce pod statkiem. Kuro ledwie zerknął na chłopaka. - Ehh... Następny? - trzeba się będzie i nim zająć, ale później. Teraz, walczył z kapitanem i to mógł być dla niego decydujący pojedynek. Smoker zdołał się wymknąć z jego tornada. Leciał dosyć wysoko, by nie dosięgły go ruchy kociego przeciwnika. - White Blow! - Smoker któryś już raz starał się z tej wysokości trafić w kapitana Kuro. Jednak, nie dosyć że dzieli ich różnica odległości, to tamten jeszcze był bardzo szybki. Trzeba było zaryzykować i z powrotem zniżyć lot. Logia to nie wszystko, co ma w zanadrzu. Zmaterializował się, by szybko wrócić na ziemię, a gdy zbliżał się do niej, by nie odnieść obrażeń od uderzenia, spowolnił się mocą logii. Kapitana Kuro nigdzie dookoła nie było, dlatego mógł spokojnie wyciągnąć swoje Jitte. W końcu zobaczył go, przebiegł z ogromną prędkością koło niego i prawie by go pociął, gdyby nie Jitte. - Hah, kapitanie Smoker, zmieniłeś strategie. - przyznał. - Tylko na tyle, by cię pokonać! Jitte Smokera i ostrza Kuro stykały się w jednym miejscu. Niestety, Kuro miał dwie ręce, nie jedną i mógł zaatakować Smokera. Już by to zrobił, gdy Smoker zaatakował techniką White Blow! Ręce Smokera tak jakby wystrzeliły do przodu, przewracając kapitana. W tej chwili, mógł go spokojnie złapać swoim dymem. Przyblokował jego ciało i podniósł do góry. - Tylko na tyle cię stać? Kuro był zadziwiony tym, jak łatwo dał się złapać. Tymczasem, piraci walczący z Luffy'm zebrali się dookoła Jango. Luffy nie dosłyszał o czym mówili, jednak Jango wyciągnął jakiś dziwny przedmiot, po czym powiedział: Raz, dwa, Jango! Natychmiast wszystkim piratom zaczęły rosnąć mięśnie. Byli więksi, silniejsi i na pewno groźniejsi. Wyciągnęli przed siebie swoje miecze i zaczęli szarżować na gumiaka. Chłopak miał z nimi większe problemy niż wcześniej, jednak wystarczyło ciągle zwykłe Gomu Gomu na Gatling, by zaczęli padać, jak muchy. Jango wściekł się na chłopaka. - Oi, mały! - zwrócił się do niego - Popatrz się w moją małą zabaweczkę. Gdy powiem "Raz, dwa, Jango!", zejdziesz nam z drogi! Luffy przypatrywał się temu dziwnemu przedmiotowi. Nie rozumiał, co Jango chce zrobić. - Raz, dwa, JANGO! Nagle, jakby wszystkie mięśnie Luffy'ego odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Gdy piraci znowu zaczęli nadchodzić, nic nie zrobił. Stał w miejscu jak wryty. Przebiegli koło niego i już mieli dotrzeć na koniec skarpy. Nagle, kilku z nich zostało uderzonych w brzuch dziwnymi metalowymi kulkami. - Namari Boshi! - Usopp! - krzyknął zadowolony Luffy. - Nie pozwolę wam przejść! Rozdział 9